Karaoke Night
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: The gang goes out for some beers and some karaoke! Plz R & R! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Grissom

Disclaimer: Hello all....I know I haven't finished my story I GOT MY SISTER WITH ME yet, but this story came to me and instead of putting it off I decided to post it!! I do not own any of the CSI characters, or any of the lyrics that the characters sing. The lyrics belong to the people who sing them, and I will tell you that at the end of each chapter. BEWARE! This may be a little mean, perhaps, but funny! There is no romance, just drunken humor!!  
  
It was Friday night at the club Raindrop in Las Vegas. The CSI team was all there, taking their night off together. The team consisted of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders. They all were at Raindrop, and they had each had a few too many drinks. It was karaoke night, and the gang had each picked out a song to sing. Grissom was first. The others had no idea what song each other would sing. They were all seated at a table near the stage as Grissom went on, and started singing.  
  
_I am the son   
__I am the heir   
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar   
__  
I am the son and heir   
Of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth   
How can you say   
I go about the things the wrong way?   
  
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody else does  
  
There's a club if you'd like to go   
You could meet somebody   
Who really loves you   
So you go and you stand on your own   
And you leave on your own   
And you go home, and you cry   
And you want to die.  
  
When you say it's gonna happen now   
What exactly do you mean?   
See I've already waited too long   
And all my hope is gone.  
  
You shut your mouth   
How can you say   
I go about the things the wrong way?   
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody does.  
_  
When he was finished, everyone stood up and clapped. He bowed, and took his seat next to Catherine, who gave him a friendly hug. The MC took the stage.  
"That was Gil Grissom singing How Soon Is Now by Everclear. Next, is Catherine Willows singing....."   
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers? OK well, that was my first chapter. Plz review and tell me what you think!! Thanks......Catherine's song is next. I apologize if anyone took offense to Grissom's song, or to anyone's song in chapters to come!


	2. Catherine

Thanks for the reviews!! I love hearing what you think! Catherine is up next!! I may not update for a while, school and stuff, Anyway......ON WITH THE SHOW!!   
  
Catherine Willows finished her jello shot, and hopped on stage, with help from the MC. Everyone started cheering, and Grissom and the team heard many rude comments from some of the other guys in the club, some coming from Greg. Catherine smiled, and started singing.  
  
_Oh   
Ah Ah   
Ah  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby,   
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...  
  
Do you   
Understand what I need babe   
From you   
Just let me be the girl to show you-you   
Everything that you can be   
Is everything that I can be, (I wanna be)   
My turn   
Let me let you know that I (I) can   
Promise that I won't do that   
So boy   
__Say the time and place   
Cuz you make me wanna misbehave  
  
I wanna be bad   
You make bad look so good   
I got things on my mind   
I never thought I would.   
I, I wanna be bad   
You make bad feel so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby   
I-I-I-I--I wanna be bad baby...  
  
What's up   
Tell me what you do   
How to be   
Teach me   
All your words from A-Z   
But I   
Don't want your other girl to see   
__That you're messin' around with me (Oh)   
Should I boy   
Tell me what I got is what you want   
Tell, tell me do I, I turn ya on   
I don't want no one judging me...  
  
I wanna be bad   
You make bad look so good   
I got things on my mind   
I never thought I would.   
I, I wanna be bad   
You make bad feel so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby,   
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...   
__  
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...   
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...   
I-I -I wanna be bad   
You make bad look so good   
I got things on my mind   
I never thought I would.   
I, I wanna be bad   
You make bad feel so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad  
_  
After Catherine's song, she gave the crowd a little shimmy, and Greg went wild.  
"I'm going to have dreams about this for years," he told Nick, who just laughed in Greg's face.  
Catherine went back to the table, and Grissom had a look of shock on his face. Cath just laughed, and gave Sara a high-five. The MC took the stage again.  
"All right, that was a pleasant performance by the lovely Miss Catherine Willows singing I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford. The next singer is not as hot or as sexy as Ms. Willows, but here is Warrick Brown singing...."

That's how I'm going to end all my chapters, just so you know. Also, Raindrop is NOT an actual club in Vegas, as far as I know. The MC is a guy by the way, that's why he doesn't think Warrick is as sexy as Catherine. :-) Anyway, plz review and tell me what you think and should I continue??? (We still have Warrick, Sara, Nick, and Greg left so...)


	3. Warrick

Thank you for the reviews!! I guess this was a good idea after all huh? lol well...here's Warrick's chapter, the next few chapters may take a while to update, it depends on how many reviews I get lol jk!   
  
Warrick took his jacket off, revealing a white tank top, which made all the girls shout at him. Nick and Greg got jealous, and booed their friend. Warrick winked at them, before taking the microphone from the MC, and started singing.   
  
_Hey do it now  
yeah hey   
Yeah,  
  
There was a funky singer  
Playin' in a rock & Roll Band  
And never had no problems yeah  
Burnin' down one night stands  
And everything around me,  
yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low  
  
And I decided quickly,  
Yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show  
  
Yeah they was   
Dancin' and singin'  
and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die ,  
oh till you die   
Gonna play that electified funky music, yeah   
  
Spoken:  
Hey wait a minute  
Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock & Roll and minds  
And things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better  
it's so much better  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin'  
no I won't  
Of how I learned my lesson that day   
  
When they were...  
Dancin' and singin'  
and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
  
Till you die,  
oh till you die   
They shouted play that funky music  
  
Play that funky music  
Play that funky music  
Gotta keep on playin'  
funky music  
Play that funky music   
_After the song, the girls all went wild. Warrick bowed, and jumped off the stage. Nick and Greg still booed him, and before Warrick sat down, he flexed for the girls.  
"Showoff," Nick mumbled.  
"Oh, yeah? Let's see you do better then," Warrick said.  
"Fine! I will!"  
Sara and Catherine laughed at Nick and Warrick's argument. "Boys will be boys," Sara said to her friend.  
The MC took the stage again. "All righty. That was a funkadelic song huh? Warrick Brown singing Play That Funky Music (White Boy) by Wild Cherry. Next is the very beautiful Sara Sidle singing....."   
  
Sorry the chapters are so short in this story, but I don't really have anything else to add! Any ideas are welcome! Plz review!! Thanks again!! 


	4. Sara

Thank you again for all the reviews, I love reading them!! Yes I have picked out all my songs. Yes Grissom's song WAS the CHARMED theme song. And Yes Nick/Sara ARE cute together....but I promised no ships so, sorry!! ON WITH SARA'S CHAPTER!!!  
  
Sara got up from the table, and when she did, Nick slapped her ass. Sara smiled at him, and winked before getting up on stage. (A/N: Hey, I couldn't help myself) Sara took the microphone from the MC, and the lights dimmed, with guys still shouting at her from near the bar. She cleared her throat and started singing.  
  
_You tell me you're in love with me  
That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Because it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
There's things about me you just have to know   
  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time   
  
I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Every time I am alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You see that, you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know   
  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time   
  
Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'll ever be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you   
  
Oh, yeah   
  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold ya tight)  
Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide (sometimes)  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight treat you right  
Be with you day and night (day and night)  
  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time  
_   
When Sara stopped singing her song, Nick, Warrick, and Greg all stood up and started cheering for her.  
"Thank you Las Vegas!" Sara yelled into the microphone. She hopped off stage, gave Nick, Warrick, and Greg all high-fives, and sat back down. The MC took the stage, yet again.  
"Whoo, that was some wild performance huh? The very beautiful, and very talented, Miss Sara Sidle singing Sometimes by Britney Spears. Our next performer is a young gentleman who has shown his attraction to this club by ordering many beers, and getting many women. The next singer is......"  
  
I thought I would be really mean, and not even tell you the next performer!! Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh? Good? Bad? Ugly? PLZ REVIEW!! I tried to get songs that fit each character's personality, and I thought SOMETIMES went great for Sara. Or, as great as you can get with her. Thanks again! See ya next chapter! 


	5. Nick

Hey everybody!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was grounded......ANYWAY for all you who guessed right, this IS Nick's chapter. I promise to update more often. Thanks again for the reviews!! Now on with the story!!  
  
Nick got up from the table, and walked onto the stage. He had had a lot to drink that night, and was hammered. When he talked, you could hear his accent, and all the girls went crazy. He walked over to the microphone, and said, "This one is for my girl, Sara." He winked at Sara, and Sara cheered, knowing he was wasted.  
  
_umm.... God Bless Texas  
I seen a lot of places...i've been around the world  
I've seen some pretty faces  
There was some beautiful girls  
After all i've witnessed  
One things still amazes me  
Just like America  
You have to see to believe  
  
God Bless Texas with His own hand  
Brought down angels from the promise land  
Gave em' a place where they could dance  
If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance  
I've been sent to spread the message  
God bless Texas  
  
First he let the sun shine  
Then he made the water deep  
Then he gave us moonlight for all the world to see  
Well everybody knows that the Lord walks in mysterious ways  
He took a risk then on the very next day  
  
God Bless Texas with His own hand  
Brought down angels from the promise land  
Gave em' a place where they could dance  
If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance  
I've been sent to spread the message  
God bless Texas  
  
God Bless Texas with His own hand  
Brought down angels from the promise land  
Gave em' a place where they could dance  
If you wanna see heaven brother here's your chance  
I've been sent to spread the message  
God bless Texas  
  
I've been sent to spread the message  
God Bless Texas  
  
I've been sent to spread the message  
  
umm........God Bless Texas  
_  
When he was done, all the girls screamed. Some of the guys in the bar even hooted with the girls. Nick gave his famous Texan smile to the crowd, and sat back down next to Sara.  
  
"You are so whipped man," Warrick said.  
  
"That was very sweet Nicky," Catherine added.  
  
"What was?" Nick asked, completely confused. Everyone just laughed at him.  
  
The MC, yet again, took the stage. "All right then, that was God Bless Texas by Little Texas sung by none other than Nick Stokes, who I'm guessing is going to go home with a lot of ladies tonight! Am I right?" All the girls screamed again. "All right. Our next performer is a guy who always comes in here, and always leaves empty handed. Greg Sanders singing......"  
  
All righty, there is Nick's chapter. Greg's is next but it's not my final chapter. wink Also, since I am a die hard N/S fan, I put a little in and I apologize to any G/S fans reading this. But, plus side, Nick is so wasted, Grissom still has a shot!! Think of it that way!! Please review, and I'll try to put up Greg's chapter as soon as possible. THANK YOU!!  



	6. Greg

I'm sorry I haven't updated like I promised but, like I said I've been grounded, and I had to do this HUGE research paper and I just didn't have time. There is one bad word in this song, I believe, but that's it I SWEAR. No, this isn't my last chapter, but the next one will be! Thank you again for reviewing, KEEP EM COMING!! Now.....ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Greg Sanders stood up, and went on stage. All the girls were screaming. Greg kissed the MC on the cheek before taking the microphone. Everyone was laughing, seeing as how the MC was a guy. He just laughed with the rest of them. Greg started singing his song.  
  
_I took her out  
It was a friday night  
I wore cologne  
To get the feeling right  
We started making out  
And she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the tv  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still amused by tv shows  
What the hell is add?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
Later on  
On the drive home  
I called her mom  
From a payphone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
The state looks down on sodomy  
  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call id?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time that she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never wanna act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
_  
Somewhere during his performance, Greg had lost his shirt. Everyone was cheering. Some drunk guy ran up, and dumped a glass of beer on Greg's head. Greg gave the guy a huge bear hug before sitting down in between Warrick and Nick.  
"That was a wild performance, huh? Let's give it up for GREG SANDERS!!!" The MC yelled. Everyone roared with excitement. "All right," the MC continued, "that was What's My Age Again by Blink 182. Now, our last performance of the night is a special one. Here is......"  
  
How much do you hate me right now? LOL. OK, I swear that I will try my hardest to update next, and last, chapter! Please review!!! THANK YOU!!!! 


	7. Gang

Hi everyone!! This is my last chapter! Thank you all so much for staying with me and reviewing my crazy little story!! Here it is, I hope you like it:  
  
The whole CSI gang got up from their table, and got on stage. They all huddled around one microphone, waiting for the music to start before it finally did, and they started singing.  
  
_Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?  
  
I woke up in a Soho doorway   
A policeman knew my name   
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight   
If you can get up and walk away"  
  
I staggered back to the underground   
And the breeze blew back my hair   
I remember throwin' punches around   
And preachin' from my chair  
  
Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
  
I took the tube back out of town   
Back to the Rollin' Pin   
I felt a little like a dying clown   
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin  
  
I stretched back and I hiccupped   
And looked back on my busy day   
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan   
God, there's got to be another way  
  
Who are you?   
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...  
  
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?   
Who are you?   
Who, who, who, who?  
  
Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
  
I know there's a place you walked   
Where love falls from the trees   
My heart is like a broken cup   
I only feel right on my knees  
  
I spit out like a sewer hole   
Yet still recieve your kiss   
How can I measure up to anyone now   
After such a love as this?  
  
Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)   
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
_  
After the song was over, the gang finished their drinks, and headed out of the club. They could hear the MC's voice say," That was Who Are You by The Who, and that was the Las Vegas Crime Lab singing it too. Be safe everyone, and don't commit any crimes!" The CSI group laughed.  
Grissom called for two cabs to pick them up, since they were all too drunk to drive.  
"I guess we should've thought of a designated driver, huh?" Warrick commented.  
"Cab will be soon here," Grissom said.  
"Don't you mean, here soon?" Catherine asked.  
"Whatever."  
"I'm beat, and I think Sara might pass out," Nick stated.  
"I am not!" Sara protested, hitting his arm.  
"Ouch! Your violent when your drunk, Sar," Nick said. Sara shrugged.  
The cabs pulled up, and Warrick, Cath and Griss headed over to one, Greg, Nick, and Sara heading over to the other.  
"Same time next week?" Greg asked.  
"Hell yea," they all answered, before getting into the cabs, going home, and sleeping all night and day.  
  
That's it! This story is done! Thank you again. Plz review, tell me whatcha think! I thought it would b funny if the CSIs sang their theme song....am I right? THANKS AGAIN!!! 


End file.
